Cartoon network punch time continuum
Cartoon Network Punch Time Continuum By Collin H. B. The annoucer's old bully scambles the cartoon network timeline and takes it over, now heroes from all generations must stop this menace once and for all.. or IT'S THE END OF CARTOONS FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! For Wii, XBOX 360, PS3, PSP, and 3DS Characters order of events in the story: . Teenage Ben 10 10 ultimate alien . Young Ben 10 Ben 10 . Alvin Seville [ Alvin & the Chipmunks, 90's] . Britteny Miller and the Chipmunks, 90's . Mordecai and Rigby Show . Numbuh One Codename:KND . Numbuh Five Codename:KND . Shaggy and Scooby Scooby-Doo . Dexter Lab . Johnny Test Test . Duncan Drama Island . Owen Drama Island . Mac and Bloo Home for Imaginary Friends . Franky Home for Imaginary Friends . Howie Naked Animals . Dawn Drama Revenge of the Island . Gumball and Darwin Amazing World of Gumball . Courage the Cowardly Dog . Lazlo Lazlo . Scoutmaster Lumpus Lazlo . Billy and Mandy Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy . Grimm Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy . Lance and Ilana Titan . Octus Titan . Ben 10,000 of all Time and Space . Aggegor 10 ultimate alien ^ . Father Codename:KND^ . Mandark Lab^ ^ = Earned After Defeating Time Jerk Assist Characters . Young Gwen Tennyson - Fires energy blasts to damage foes. . Simon Seville - Scatters Stun-beakers all over the arena. . Theodore Seville - Rolls into crates and barells to open them. . Muscleman and Fives - Drive around in the cart. . Skips - Throws oppents around the arena. . Teenage Gwen Tennyson - Sheilds players to protect them. . Numbuh 2 - Flies in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and shoots enemies. . Ami & Umi - Blast Rock-N-Roll music to stun opponents. . Fred Scooby-Doo - Punches enemies to increase attack power. . Velma - Predicts the enemies next move. . Chef Hachett - Sprays enemies with water to distract them. . Coco - Lays eggs with special items in them. . Piggy - Wacks enemies with his spoon attack. . Duck - Runs around the arena. . B - Rigs an Oil-drum rocket to hit a targeted enemy. . Anna Maria - Uses her hairspray to stun and damage enemies. . Richard Waterson - Charges around knocking enemies into the air. . Bannana Joe - Walks under foes to trip them. . Vreedles- Blast lazers everywhere* . Mr. Boss - tosses poison icecream* . Bling-Bling Boy - Fires Fist-erangs* *= Also does damage to the user. Enemies to strongest: . Bats Scooby-Doo . MoonsiesTest . Aggregor's Soilders 10: Ultimate Alien . Florafauna Ben 10 . Lamprey Lazlo . Mutant Squirrel Drama Revenge of the Island . Wild Boar and the Chipmunks, 90's {first special, look it up} . Icecream Men Codename:KND . Giant Spiders the Cowardly Dog . Black Goop Titan . Zombies Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy . Wooly Beavers Drama Island . Evolved Florafauna Mutation . Jumbo Lamprey Mutation . Mutant Boar Mutation . Future Mega-bots Lab Special Items: Electro Fat Amazing World of Gumball - Raises the damage level by 20% to the character that gets hit with it. S.P.I.C.E.R. Codename:KND - Fires three shots before becoming useless Category:The Story Category:Character Moves